Smoking devices, such as cigarette holders and pipes are well known in the art for providing flavored vapor from a smokable substance to a user for therapeutic and smoking pleasure. However, existing devices used have no control of heating and combustion of the tobacco products. The devices tend to produce toxic, tarry and carcinogenic by-products which are harmful and also impart a bitter and burnt taste to a mouth of a user.
In an effort to overcome these deficiencies, there have been numerous attempts to provide a device structure and the substance for producing vapor for smoking which is free from harmful by-product and would provide a cool and soothing vapor for smoking.
For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0237974 A1, published on Dec. 2, 2004 for Min discloses a filtering cigarette and cigar holder which removes tar and nicotine from the tobacco smoke.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0031495 A1, published on Feb. 19, 2004 for Steinberg discloses a vaporization pipe with flame filter which uses a flame to vaporize the smoking substance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,287, issued Dec. 26, 2000 to White, describes a smoking device which produces smoke from tobacco at low temperatures, without producing harmful byproducts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,374, issued Jul. 18, 1989 to Chard et al describe a smoking device to vaporize aerosol precursor, an event which precedes condensation to mainstream aerosol precursor by contact with heated surface rather than by hot gases into the mouth of a smoker.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,032, issued Aug. 26, 1980 to Tabatznik et al describe a smoking device wherein an extracted smoke is cooled by passing it through a suitable liquid to provide a soothing smoke.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,853, issued May 3, 1977 to Nuttall, describes a smoking pipe made of ceramic material such as colored and ornamental porcelain for enhancing the artistic look, and also to provide a circulating air to keep the outer wall of the pipe cool and safe for handling.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,704, issued Feb. 19, 1974 to Parker, describes a pipe tobacco smoking system, wherein the pipe and the tobacco capsule are mutually designed to yield a slim-line smoking combination that can be manufactured from relatively low temperature thermoplastic material.
The use of tobacco products and the harmful side effects of smoking tobacco continue to gain increasing attention worldwide. As more regulations come into effect regarding smoking in the work place or in public, interest in developing alternative products is growing significantly. One method of reducing the harmful side effects of smoking is to not burn the tobacco products. This is because many of the harmful analytes, such as Hoffman analytes, obtained from smoking are received due to the burning of the material.
A difficulty of developing and marketing a device that can deliver an aerosolized tobacco product is catering to the user in terms of visual and physical appeal of use. A device that can be used multiple times to aerosolize a variety of different substances while providing similar sensations to the user as those from smoking, such as visual vapor, are desirable. A device and product that can aerosolize a tobacco product and reduce Hoffman analytes and mutagenic compounds delivered to a user as compared to smoking are also desirable.